


Baby

by acidnuke



Category: Metallica
Genre: M/M, cute fic, just a short one idk, lars is baby confirmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidnuke/pseuds/acidnuke
Summary: Lars is the baby of the band.





	Baby

Lars is the baby of the band.

As much as he acted like a macho dominant bull, Metallica knew.

Kirk knew when Lars would cuddle up to him while he was watching a movie, or lean up to kiss his cheek, or buy him his favorite junk food at the store because “it was on sale, i didn’t get it just for you!”

Cliff knew when Lars would swing his legs like a little kid when they sat at hightop tables, or ask Cliff to talk, about anything, just because he wanted to listen, or lay his head on his shoulder after a particularly long smoke session.

And James knew best. When Lars was scared of heavy rain and thunder he knew exactly how to hold him and talk to him to keep him calm and make him laugh. When Lars was pissed and started yelling in the studio, James would call for a break and release the little drummer’s tension. When Lars was on stage and drumming his heart out, James could feel the passion radiating off him from miles away. And when Lars was upset in any way, he tried his best to protect him and soothe him until he was back to the little bratty ray of sunshine he always was.

Because Lars is the baby of the band.

But more importantly, Lars is James’ baby.

**Author's Note:**

> A little OOC, just something I decided to get out there. If you have any fix suggestions for me in the future comment it. I appreciate feedback highly :)


End file.
